Newsie Meet Redwing: A Camper's Story
by Spottysgirl
Summary: Another Version of NMR:Gryffin's Story and NMR:Artemis's story
1. Arriving At Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own the original idea of this story or the newsies or the camp or any of the people in it except myself  
  
Chapter 1 Arriving at Camp  
  
Maddie and Cassie were finishing unpacking for camp. They ended up in the same tent this year. "Those consolers must not have been thinking when they but us together this year, huh Cass?" Maddie asked. "Oh those poor consolers." Cassie laughed. Both girls had evil grins on their faces and were chuckling. The other girl in their tent was an eleven-year-old named Robin. There was supposed to be another girl but she didn't show or had lice or something they didn't mind having only three people in their tent because that meant an extra bed for their stuff. The girls were in Trails End. That was Cassie's favorite unit because the first year at Redwing she was in Laurel Oaks and the rest of them she was in Trails End. By now the three girls were unpacked. Two consolers came over to them. It was Gryffin and Sky. Maddie and Cassie ran for hugs seeing as Gryffin was one of their favorite consolers at camp. "You girls need to have your swim suits on and your riding clothes over that." Gryffin said with her New York accent. Which we all know that she doesn't live in New York it's just from watching Newsies a lot! "Already done that, Gryf. Can't wait to see Artemis." Maddie and Cassie said simultaneously. Cassie and Maddie had met last year and now over the winter they spent a lot of time talking over the phone and on AIM together seeing as they live almost thirty minutes away. The two girls have become like twins. They just don't look alike. "Oh I have to go. Sky, you, Kristan, and Taylor have to take the girls to their tests. Remember I have to well you know." Gryffin didn't say what because she knew how surprised the two would be to see the boys. "Yeah, yeah I know, I know. Go you have to meet Nike and Artemis." Gryffin waved goodbye as she skipped out of TE past the flushing building. Maddie and Cassie looked at each other like what and the world is going on. "Hey Sky," Cassie called, "where is Gryf going and for what?" Cassie and Maddie both had confused looks on their faces. "Well, I can't tell you. Gryffin said that you two weren't aloud to know." Sky answered. Little robin stepped up, "Sky, how about you whisper it in my ear." "No Robin, sorry no can do. I know you'll tell them." Sky said as she shrugged. "Girls lets go it's time for your riding test." A yell heard off in the distant, it was Kristan. "Let's go you three." Sky implied. All the girl of Trails End lined up in a buddy line. Maddie and Cassie were buddies in front. "Now count off." Taylor told the girls. "1." Maddie yelled loudly. "2." Cassie yelled even louder. Then the other girls continued. "Ok, off we go." Sky said. When they got to the barn Luna, Storm, Tink, Cinders, and Aussie were waiting. The test at the barn went fine.  
Sky had the girls line up to go to the pool. On the way Maddie and Cassie insisted on singing Newsie songs. They got to the pool and Eeyore, Gem, Harmony, and Vash were there. "Where's Artemis?" Cassie questioned. No one would answer. As everyone was snickering Maddie Cassie and Robin were all confused. "You can go in now." Harmony changed the subject.  
The swim tests were fine every one got a green bracelet. There was still forty-five minutes left till dinner. So Sky, Kristan, and Taylor had all the girls sit in a circle. "Ok, here's what we are going to do," Sky explained, "say your name, if you are a girl scout, your age, favorite band/ music people, and what school you got to." Maddie was sitting to the left of her so she went first. "I'm Maddie, I am a girl scout, I'm 13, I go to Pittsburgh Public School, and NEWSIES FOR LIFE!!! Yay!!" Maddie said. Cassie was next. "I'm Cassie, I am a girl scout, I'm 14, Elizabeth Forward, and NEWSIES!!" Cassie and Maddie did one of their high fives and missed on purpose. Then the hopper bell rang. Sky sent Cassie, Maddie, and Robin, as they were tent one and the most hyper. They set up tables and such. Dinner went by so quickly it usually does on the first night. Then they all went back to Trails End. Gryfffin still wasn't with them. Maddie stepped out of the back of the tent. There were woods that led to the Connie. The Connie was the name of the creek that ran through Redwing. The three girls went into the unit shelter. "Catch!" Maddie yelled as she through the big red ball that was marked with TE. "AHH!" Cassie screamed. She missed. The girls decided to play with the ball for now.  
  
End Chapter1  
  
A/N: This is the first chap please review! 


	2. All Fire Night

Disclaimer: don't own Newsies, Camp Redwing, the main idea, or of course non-of the consolers or characters except myself. Just like the last chapter.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Gryffin: Thanks hun yeah I can portray you lol I luh yah that much, well I took your advice and I think I typed it better. thanks Gryff  
  
Christine: thanks hon, glad you like it I didn't know how well I would do.  
  
Maddie: heh heh yes, yes I can scream louder than oyu I guess wil find out but hey thanks for reading seeing as this story is gunna like have you in it the hole time probly  
  
Chapter 2 All Fire Night  
  
"I can't wait for All Fire!" Cassie said excitedly.  
  
"I know see all the consolers." Maddie replied  
  
"I hope Artemis will be there."  
  
"She should be."  
  
"Yeah, she better be though. And if they're doing the Purple Stew People skit again this year she has to be. I thought that was good last year!"  
  
"Oh I know that was funny."  
  
Maddie and Cassie's conversation went on for a while.  
  
"Girls, let's go it's time for All Fire." Kristan called for all the girls.  
  
Maddie and Cassie hurried out of the unit shelter, in a power walk so they didn't get yelled at for running. All the girls lined up quickly. Once again Maddie and Cassie were up front.  
  
"Count off." Taylor yelled.  
  
All the girls counted off with Maddie and Cassie screaming the loudest. everyone was there.  
  
"Let's go." Sky called  
  
Maddie and Cassie busted out into The World Will Know, on the way. Of Course that was none other than a Newsie song.  
  
"Come on! Can't we sing something else?" Some other camper in the back whined.  
  
"Get used to it now. Don't forget you also have Gryffin as a consoler." Kristan taunted.  
  
Maddie and Cassie both snickered.  
  
"Yeah and we all know she's the princess of Newsies." Maddie remarked.  
  
"Oh, really now?" Sky laughed.  
  
"Yes, really!" Cassie answered for Maddie.  
  
"Then whose the queen, you?" Taylor said sarcastically.  
  
"Artemis!" Cassie and Maddie exclaimed together.  
  
By now they were at the Amp where All Fire was. They took their seats on the wood rows that were there.  
  
Then Happy the camp director came up "Whom are we waiting for?"  
  
"Is Trails End here?" she asked.  
  
"YES!" The girls screamed.  
  
"What about Christy?"  
  
"YES!" All the girls in Christ Unit screamed.  
  
Happy called the other units making sure they were all there. Orchard wasn't. A lot of the consolers stood up and started singing  
  
"Here we sit like birds in the wilderness Birds in the wilderness, Birds in the wilderness. Here we sit like birds in the wilderness waiting for Orchard."  
  
For the second and third round the rest of the campers had joined in. Then Orchard got there. So Happy began. She was saying a lot of stuff when Cassie and Maddie heard her say that Newsies were there this session. Cassie almost fell over and Maddie was going to scream but she didn't want to interrupt.  
  
"Oh my God, Maddie did she just say that Newsies were going to be here?" Cassie was so excited.  
  
"I think she did!" Maddie said.  
  
Both girls shrieked quietly so they didn't interrupt. Then they heard about housing assignments.  
  
"Score!" Cassie looked at Maddie, "Blink is in our unit!"  
  
"I know. Yes!" Maddie smiled.  
  
Happy kept going into other units.  
  
"Hey spot's in Christy, Cass." Maddie pointed out.  
  
"That's not to bad there's always that path." Cassie snickered with a grin.  
  
"Yeah ok Cass, keep telling yourself that. You know him and gorgeous Race are going out." Maddie teased.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Cassie caught up on her teasing.  
  
The two girls were so excited. The boys even went into Carrying the Banner. When the whole good assignation came into play they heard screams. They turned around. It was Gryffin, Artemis, and Nike. Cassie and Maddie broke into laughter.  
  
"Oh my god Cassie this is going to be so awesome."  
  
"I know Maddie!" Both girls shrieked again.  
  
They went back to Trails End. Gryffin had the girls get ready for bed, while she explained to Blink and the other's about what was going on.  
  
Maddie and Cassie stopped a second they listened in.  
  
"Maddie, listen to that, we're not spoiled rotten devil children are we?" Cassie asked offended.  
  
"I didn't think we were, hon." Maddie said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh-oh, he through his hat down and stormed away this can't be good." Cassie looked worried.  
  
"Maybe we should go. So you know they don't see us watching." Maddie was a bit nervous.  
  
"Umm yeah good idea." Cassie agreed  
  
They finished getting ready for bed. Everyone except for Gryf and Blink was in the unit shelter. They were all quite. They could here Artemis on her trumpet. She played taps on the bridge. As Sunny Banks went on to sing to Laurel Oaks who sings to Christy who sings to Trails End who sings to Orchard who sings to the whole camp, Taylor commented "And that was her Majesty, Queen Artemis on the trumpet. Let's all curtsy and clap." Sky, Kristan, Taylor, Maddie, and Cassie all curtsy and golfed clapped. The other girls were giggling.  
  
"Shhh!" Sky hushed, "It's Christy, we're next."  
  
The girls quieted down.  
  
Christy screamed "Good night Trails End!"  
  
"Ok, on three ready 1,2,3" Sky counted  
  
"Day is done Gone the sun From the lakes From the hills From the skies All is well Safely rest God is nigh And good night." Everyone sang.  
  
"Good night Orchard!" They all screamed together.  
  
Then orchard began to sing.  
  
"Ok, girls bed time." Taylor called.  
  
All the girls went to their tents to go to bed.  
  
"Maddie?" Cassie asked when they were in there tents.  
  
"Yes, Cass?"  
  
"Are you sleeping?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Good cause I can't sleep!"  
  
"Well, you should!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So the night will past faster and we can see Gryf, Arty, and them!"  
  
"Hmmm... Good point. Night Maddie.  
  
"Night Cass."  
  
End Chap2 


	3. Some Bratty Campers and a Smart Mouth Bl...

D: I don't own newsies or the idea A/n: sorry this took over 2 weeks to get done but I have been so busy and still am school is a big thing right now. But I am not sure when the next will come.  
  
Shouts: Christine: It's here hun!  
  
Gryf: Yeah you're the princess don't let it go to your head! And yeah I am one of those campers you just love oh so much!  
  
Chapter 3 "A Bit of Bratty Campers and a Smart Mouth Blink."  
  
The morning bell woke the girls, as did all the years before.  
  
Sky called "Wake up girls. Let's go tent 2 you guys are hoppers."  
  
Cassie had been up because it was the first night and it's not the easiest thing to do.  
  
"Morning Maddie." Cassie said all cheerfully  
  
"Eh, yeah hi." Maddie groaned tiredly, "What are you doing up so perky?"  
  
"Sleeping isn't really my thing on the first night." Cassie answered.  
  
"Oh I see." Maddie said as she was rubbing her still trying to wake up.  
  
The girls all got ready for the day.  
  
"Hoppers Go." Sky groaned as the hopper bell rang and she was still trying to wake up.  
  
The hoppers left and it was time for flag.  
  
"Trails End line up. Let's go girls." Kristan called.  
  
The girls lined up with Cassie and Maddie right up in the front. Kid Blink was leading this morning.  
  
"Hey Kid Blink?" Cassie pestered.  
  
"What you's want a bottle?" Blink snapped back.  
  
"Is it true that oh so SEXY Spot is gay?"  
  
"Ya's, him and Race gots 'dis weird ting fors each other." Blink answered rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey Blink?" Maddie bugged.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know my name?"  
  
*Cough Maddie Cough* Cassie coughed.  
  
"Uh's, do I's want to know?" Blink looked like 'oh great was this country brat right.'  
  
"Duh, it's Maddie, and let me say you are oh so SEXY to me.  
  
"Blink," Cassie whined, "What's my name?"  
  
"Hmmm. Let's see could its be Spot adick**?" Blink chuckled.  
  
"Umm." Cassie was a blond and it showed, "No, what ever you're laughing about. I'm Cassie."  
  
"Great," Blink rolled his eyes he was somewhat annoyed at this point, "We's gots a Cassie and a Maddie. Wows aren't we's luckys?"  
  
"Blink let me tell you now, those are the main two we were talking about last night. Only they're not ten." Sky explained.  
  
"Eh, What ever I's can 'andle 'da two lil' brats" Blink snorted.  
  
"Hey!" Cassie looked at both Sky and Blink, "I'm not a brat, I'm just annoying to some people and love to torcher sertant Redwing staff members. Oh and Blink you can't handle me."  
  
"What ever!" Blink seemed annoyed by the girls telling him he can't handle them.  
  
They got to the flag field and the flag ceremony went on.  
  
'Gryffin wasn't there and she didn't come with us' Cassie thought to her self.  
  
Sunny Banks had flag. They did the "Banana Song." Sunny Banks did that once before and when the color guard announced it everyone just stood there confused. Every one paused a second, then they did the "Banana Song" at flag. After flag we headed to the dinning hall for breakfast. We sang grace first in our snake-like line.  
  
"Ok girls grace today is "God Has Created a New Day." Artemis in formed all. She was the one who usually taught grace.  
  
First the consolers piled in. Gryffin had came late up late with Race.  
  
"Maddie wait." Cassie questioned.  
  
"What?" Maddie answered.  
  
"Gryff came with Race but she always talks about Blink's sexy body."  
  
"Hmmm, oh well maybe it has something to do with last night. Let's just go sit with her and Jack. Look."  
  
"Ok, you're right besides there's pancakes for breakfast today. MMMMM. All we need are chicken patties." Cassie giggled. They went in for breakfest. The two sat with Gryffin and Jack. The wole time there looked like something was wrong with Gryffin. She was just poking at her pancakes and she never laughed at Jack's funny stories.  
  
'Hmmm, Gryf must be in love.' Cassie thought to herself.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
A/n: yeah I now it's short. 


	4. Archery and Camp Rumors

D: I don't own newsies or redwing or any one in the story  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Gryff: yeah you probably wouldn't but then again there are your privileged campers. Hee he glad you like!  
  
Maddie: ok sorry if I got it worng but oh well this is how it is heh  
  
Robin: yeah Blink is such a valley girl, and yes every one has been talking about the fact I need spell check oh well ill live. Thanks for reading hun  
  
Artemis: Here's your rumors part arty he hee! And hmm why does every body pick on me about my errors. Well glad you thought it was interesting.  
  
Chap 4 Archery and Camper rumors!  
  
After breakfast the girls were excited that they to go see their favorite archery guy.  
  
"Hey, let's sing the Tony the Tiger song just for him." Cassie suggested to all the other girls.  
  
"Yeah!" The other campers replied.  
  
"One, Two, Three!" Cassie counted.  
  
"Hey Tony! I like the things you do!  
  
Hey Tony! If I could I would be you!  
  
You're the one and only tiger  
  
With the one and only taste  
  
You know how to take a breakfast  
  
And make it GGGRRREEAAATTT!!  
  
Frosted flakes are more than good they're GGGRRREEEAATTT!" The girls chanted together.  
  
"Let's sing it again!" Some camper in the back yelled.  
  
"You do and all you little munchkins are well I don't know but I will come up with something!" Tony came out to the trail annoyed.  
  
"Ok. Let's sing King of New York instead." Maddie loved torturing Tony.  
  
"No! Let's not. Why do I have you first? I mean of course Newsies here wasn't my favorite but I mean Cassie and Maddie together!" Tony whined.  
  
"Goirls, no newsies or Tony the Tiger song!" Gryffin said in her New Yorkian way.  
  
The girls entered the archery field whining about how they wanted to sing their songs.  
  
" Now, split up into lines behind the arrow holders." Tony instructed.  
  
Maddie and Cassie stood together in the same line because they knew tony wouldn't let them.  
  
"No, no, and no! You two split up!" Tony said  
  
So Cassie went to the line over and stood across form Maddie.  
  
"Do I have to do this?" Tony whined as he took Cassie down to the side by the consolers.  
  
"Now listen," Tony went on, "This is an arm guard. It goes on your arm." Tony pointed to his arm just under his wrist were it goes, "Any questions?"  
  
Cassie raised her hand.  
  
"Any one else?" No one else raised there hand.  
  
"What Cassie?"  
  
"Can you hit the bulls eye?"  
  
"Ok, girls step up to your places." Tony said rolling his eyes as snipe got a bull's eye. All the girls cheered and clapped as he bowed.  
  
Then Blink wanted to try. Tony was helping one of the younger campers. He was ignoring Blink. Blink raised the bow and arrow up and pointed it at Skittery. Sky's face had a scared look but she couldn't do any thing because she was to shock. Gryff saw Blink and she didn't scream but she started running and then pounced on Blink as she caught the arrow. They tumbled on the ground and Gryffin was on top. Cassie was right there as Maddie walked up.  
  
"Maddie, look Gryff's in the right position to get some." Cassie whispered joking.  
  
"I don't think it's that kind of way you dork." Maddie told her.  
  
"Does she realize where she is and what's she's doing? She could be fired, and there' s little camper's who could be affected." Cassie had her head in the gutter as always.  
  
"Hey, look there's camper's walking by they're gunna think like you." Maddie pointed out.  
  
"HA! Blink's getting yelled at." Cassie and Maddie laughed.  
  
It was later on and all the Newsies had gone to the amp to practice.  
  
"Hey, your in Trails End right?" some camper from another unit asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Cassie answered.  
  
"So you saw what happened with Gryffin and blink?"  
  
"Yeah, It was in front of me."  
  
The girl' s jaw dropped, "Wow, lucky you. Wish I was there!" She said as she walked on.  
  
"What was that all about?" Maddie aske das she walked up.  
  
"I don't know Maddie. I think the camper rumors are going around." Cassie remarked.  
  
"Hey, wait come back." Cassie skipped to them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh you know, we were at the pool and heard about what Gryf did then we heard about Arty and Snitch." The girls explained  
  
"What happened with Arty and Snitch?"  
  
"Well at the pool they were flirting badly and playing with water balloons. He threw her in the pool and then he jumped in after and they started having under water it."  
  
"What?" Both Maddie and Cassie gasped.  
  
"Yeah and he took out his well you know and she him a hand job. We have to go! Bye!" The girls went off.  
  
"Maddie, Artemis wouldn't do that. I mean its Arty at camp she wouldn't risk her job and do all that." Cassie exclaimed still shocked.  
  
"Cassie, this Arty with Snitch! Nevermind I see your point." Maddie pondered.  
  
"Like I said the camper rumor's have begun!" Cassie was way to shocked as she walked back to the unit.  
  
*END 4!!*  
  
A/n: those of you who don't know Artemis well she wouldn't do that I just had to make it outrageous so that people wouldn't believe it and goes to show how camper rumor's are. Well yeah and please review. 


	5. Some Betting and a little strike action

D/c: Still don't own newsie! Don't own redwing either, or any of the people in this story (not sure if I own myself I think Artemis or Gryffin might own me).  
  
Shot Outs  
  
Arty- eh yeah I know I've heard all about my grammer and by the way the rumors are fun ^_^ luh yah  
  
Gryf- sure no pun ^_~, glad you like my story so far I'm having fun writing this! luv ya2  
  
Christine- hee hee its so fun to write that she would though but yeah I know she wouldn't but still hee hee ok well tahnks for reading luh yas!  
  
Chapter 5, Some betting and a little strike action!  
  
Back in the "Lodging House of Redwing", also known as Maddie, Cassie, and Robin's tent.  
  
"Hey Cassie," Maddie started talking, "I want to make a bet with you."  
  
"Um, ok, but we need to find Race." Cassie said.  
  
"Why do we need Race? I know he's the bet keeper but still." Maddie questioned.  
  
"Two reasons. One gives us a reason to see his sexy Italian body." Cassie said drooling, "And two he is like you said he is the bet keeper wouldn't he be a little mad if we didn't make a bet thru him, and we don't want a perfectly good Italian to get mad, do we?"  
  
"Ok, Ok! We'll find him." Maddie agreed.  
  
"Good let's go!" Cassie said.  
  
They stepped out of their tent and walked towards his tent.  
  
"Racetrack!" Maddie called for as he heard and came out of his tent.  
  
"Hi'ya goirlys! What can I's do for yas?" He greeted them.  
  
"Race we want to make abet, and we thought we should go thru you." Maddie explained to him.  
  
"Ok's goirls. Whats the da bet?"  
  
"I bet Cassie that Artemis and Snitch are going out." Maddie said.  
  
"Ha! Now I'm so going to win this bet!" Cassie assured.  
  
"Wells how much you's bettin'?" Race asked.  
  
"If I win I should get a kiss from SPOT! Cassie said excitedly.  
  
"No's! You's can't! I won't let you's!" Racce said defening his boyfriend. "I mean camper staff relations aren't possible you should knows that."  
  
"How about is I win Cassie has to skip around the dinning hall at dinner dressed in a chicken suit sing the chicken song." Maddie proposed.  
  
"Ok and if I win you have to do it." Cassie replied.  
  
"Ok goirls, shake hands and the bet is done. Its lunchtime so Maddie sit with Artemis and Cassie you'll sit with me and we'll find out. Got it goirls?" He explained as they shook hands.  
  
"Yep!" They both answered him and went to get in line.  
  
"Trails End! Let's go its lunchtime!" Gryffin called.  
  
All the girls lined up and ready to go for lunch.  
  
"Hey Gryff," Robin called, "Did we fail this time?" Robin asked teasing because last year at the session she had with Cassie Gryff was there and she had always said that we failed in our buddy lines.  
  
Gryffin ignored that as they went to lunch.  
  
Gryffin was standing on the porch with Artemis telling the girls to line up but they wouldn't get in line. Cassie was done there telling them all not to get inline and plotting something else.  
  
"Girls come on get in your line." The girls didn't listen.  
  
Cassie went over to the stump by the trees. "We don't want to get in line till we see more Newsies! We've organized like the Newsies and we are a union." Jack looking quiet pleased for that one.  
  
Davey stood up and said "No! You're just a bunch of angry campers with no lunch!"  
  
All the consolers laughed.  
  
"We're serious! Don't laugh!" Cassie was trying to make them see, "We have thought about it and see here! Fellow campers should we take what they givin' us or do we strike!?!"  
  
"STRIKE!!!!" Little Lupay spoke up.  
  
"STRIKE, STRIKE!" All the campers cheered.  
  
"Listen if we're going to do this Gryffin and Artemis have to respect the rights of the camping girls of Redwing!" Cassie led them all.  
  
The girls started into The World Will Know. With Maddie and Cassie dancing to it like the fools they were.  
  
"Now we can't do this alone we need all the units in camp even the ones at a cook out. We need ambassadors. Alright Bumlets and Specs and Skittery you take orchard! Pie eater and Snoddy take Christy, Snipe you go with them." Cassie was really getting into it.  
  
"Hey Cassie, we need to take our demands to Gryffin and Artemis like the Newsies did" Maddie suggested.  
  
"We can do that." Cassie answered.  
  
"Wait a minuted. What the heck is going on! Girls get in line you're going to miss lunch." Gryffin said.  
  
The other consolers and Newsies were trying not to laugh as the girl ignored Gryfin and Artemis. The others all knew this was going to happen because they wanted to prank Artemis and Gryffin. Seeing as everyone knew they all had free time after lunch so there was still time to eat.  
  
"I can't hold it any more!" Luna said bursting into laughter at the faces of her friends.  
  
All the others started laughing.  
  
The campers gave up on their skit and started laughing; Gryffin and Artemis had such confused faces.  
  
Cassie explained how Jack and the other Newsies thought this would be a fun way to set it up and it mostly worked. They did get in line and sang grace and went in for lunch.  
  
Maddie sat with Arty who was with Snitch, and Cassie sat with Race.  
  
"Race she's asking her!" Cassie pointed.  
  
"Ok's hun." Race looked that way. Artemis was shaking her head no.  
  
"WAHOOO!!!" Cassie said leaping out of her chair, "I won Race, I won!" she ranted.  
  
Cassie calmed down and they finished lunch.  
  
END CHAPTER 5  
  
Note: ok, ok that was in my opinion not very good im sure I could do better but altly I haven't had the muses and they must have stopped by from NJ (If you red 'Where Have All the Muses Gone' by Gryffin Parker you will know what I mean) for about an hour and they must not have been that happy to see me, but I thought I should update! So I did. 


	6. Preping for Dinner

Shouts!  
  
Gyffin: eeks! Glad you liked! Yeah I had some errors sry bout that but I'm not perfect. Well tanks for reading luh yah!  
  
Luthien!: glad you liked tooo! Eeks I feeel special (yeha im weierd I know) but luh yah too!  
  
D/c: Don't own newies don't own Redwing don't own any of the characters not even me! Newsies belong to Disney Redwing I think belongs to Girl Scouts and I belong to Willow and Gryffin  
  
Chapter 6: Preparing for Dinner.  
  
It was after lunch and the girls had a little of free time left to get ready for the next activity.  
  
"So Maddie," Cassie said with a smirk, "we need to find you a chicken costume."  
  
"Oh yes!" Maddie didn't mind at all.  
  
"We can go ask Gryf or Sky to go look in those boxes that they have full of costumes and dress up stuff for when they have the 'Camper dress up staff ' dinner things." Cassie suggested.  
  
So they went over to the counselor's tent. Sky and Gryf were in there.  
  
"Gryffin, Sky we have a favor to ask ya." Cassie was so excited to see this.  
  
"Yes Cassie. Yes Maddie?" Gryffin asked.  
  
"Don't even think about asking what's next you know how that annoys us. We read the next days schedule at the night for a reason." Sky protested.  
  
"No. No don't worry its not that Sky." Maddie assured her.  
  
"Ok well what do you want?" Sky asked  
  
"Ok, well you know how we made that bet right." Cassie started.  
  
"Yes that bet about Snitch and Artemis. You two really have odd minds." Sky commented.  
  
"Well we need you guys to go to that box in the office. You know with all those costumes? Well see if there's any thin in there that we can make a chicken suit out of for dinner tonight, please." Cassie explained.  
  
"Cassie you can't make Maddie do this. She can pleed the 5th if she wants." Sky informed.  
  
"What are you kidding I want to run around the dinning hall in the chicken suit singing the chicken song!" Maddie exclaimed.  
  
"Maddie are you seriously going to?" Gryffin questioned.  
  
"Well can you?" Cassie asked.  
  
Sky and Gryffin looked at each other.  
  
"Would Happy get amd?" Gryffin asked.  
  
"Probly not, she'd probly laugh." Sky answered.  
  
"Alright girls we'll find some things then talk to Speedy to see if you can use his feathers and do some work on it there. Go get some of the boys and we'll see what we can do." Gryffin answered them.  
  
"Yay!" Maddie and Cassie were excited.  
  
"Alright girls its time to line up. Trails End let's go!" Sky rounded up the girls.  
  
As the girls walked out of Trails End by the archery field they all started to sing the 'Tony the Tiger' song.  
  
"Girls!" Gryffin hushed them.  
  
They stopped by no sock island and Gryffin and Kid Blink wen to Mary Lodge as all the girls except Maddie and Cassie made that annoying 'oooo'ing noise as they walked off.  
  
Later when Gryffin and Blink came back they talked with Maddie and Cassie.  
  
"Yo Gryff so did ya talk with Speedy?" Maddie asked.  
  
"Yup." she replied.  
  
"And." Cassie noted.  
  
"He said sure why not." Gryffin answered.  
  
"Yes!" Both said.  
  
Blink and I have to go work on it so we'll see you just before dinner so Maddie ccan pu tit on." Gryffin informed us.  
  
"Thank you Gryff. I know how much you love to work with Blink." Cassie said winking, as Gryffin rolled her eyes.  
  
" 'Ey. I aint dat bad. I mean just look at me." Blink defened himself.  
  
"You know Gryf he does have a sexy body." Maddie winked at her.  
  
"MADDIE! Get both of you. What are you two up to now." Gryffin said while walking away, "Let's go and get it done now Blink."  
  
As Gryffina nd Blink went to work on Maddie's chicken suit Cassie and Maddie sat back laughing Dinner was going to be so amusing.  
  
It was just about time for dinner as Gryffin and Blink came to the girls tent.  
  
"Maddie. Cassie." Blink called.  
  
"Yes?" They asked walking out of the tent.  
  
"The suit is done!" Gryffin said, "Come with us to the corral. I'm not really supposed to do this but oh well."  
  
"Yes, should we grab what we ned for after dinner?" Maddie asked.  
  
"No. I'll make you two come back because of your suit. Hurry we have to be at flag." Gryffin instructed.  
  
So they walked to the corral all four of them. When they got there the chicken suut was so awesome it looked great. Maddie walked over to the port- o-potties to put it on. Then she came back.  
  
"Its perfect!" She exclaimed.  
  
END CHAPTER 6  
  
A/n: yeah I'm not the best writer I know I have my problems, but it keeps my occupied. 


End file.
